Manneber
Der Devanthar besitzt keinen richtigen Namen, die Elfen nennen ihn Devanthar und die Menschen Ebermann oder Manneber.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 1012Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 839 Er ist in der späteren Menschenwelt auch viel in Menschengestalt unter den Namen Bruder Jules oder Jules der Wanderer unterwegs (und für kurze Zeit als das sprechende Pferd von Michel Sarti bzw. Adrien).Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 955 Er wird kurz vor der Trennung der Welten von Farodin und seinen Gefährten Mandred und Nuramon getötet. Nach dem Krieg gegen die Alben hat er einen Großteil seiner Kraft verloren. Daher greift er oft auf den Albenstein von Rajeemil zurück. Mit Ausnahme der Mächtigsten unter den Albenkindern ist er aber eine tödliche Gefahr. Selbst sehr erfahrene Zauberweber wie Vanna unterliegen ihm. Der Ebermann ist für die Wandlung der Tjuredkirche verantwortlich. War diese zuerst Andersgläubigen noch tolerant, brachte er sie nun dazu Andersgläubige zu vernichten. Er nutzte sie vor allem als Werkzeug seiner Rache gegen die Albenkinder. Gestalten Manneber Teilweise auch Ebermann genannt. In dieser Gestalt, ist er etwas zwischen Mensch und Eber.Der Kopf ist der eines Ebers und besitzt dolchlange Hauer. Sein Körper ist der eines kräftigen Hünen und fast drei Schritt groß.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 444 Er hat lange, dunkle Krallen an den Händen. Die Unterschenkel sind dünn und mit schwarzen Borsten besetzt, seine Füße haben gespaltene Hufe.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 445Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 10 Seine Augen sind so blau wie der Himmel.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 107Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 19Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 137f. Er verbreitet in seiner Nähe starken Schwefelgeruch. Bruder Jules Als Bruder Jules reist der Devanthar zwischen den Tjured Klöstern in der Menschenwelt umher. Dabei wirkt er auf die Menschen wie ein einfacher Wanderpriester in den mittleren Jahren. Oft bewundern ihn die Menschen auch für sein Leben in Askese (so läuft er oft barfuß durch den Schnee, er kann sich in Wahrheit jedoch mit Magie vor der Kälte schützen).Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 917Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 67f.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 38f. Therdavan der Erwählte Therdavan der Erwählte, auch "der große Priester" oder "Ordenskönig" genannt. In dieser Gestalt kontrolliert der Devanthar die Tjuredanbeter und hetzt sie zum Krieg gegen die Albenkinder und Ungläubigen auf. In dieser Gestalt nimmt er an der Dreikönigsschlacht teil, verliert aber im Fjordland die Schlacht. Er wird bei der Verfolgung durch die Gefährten in die Zerbrochene Welt schließlich getötet.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 630f.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 756f.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 1020 Charakter Der Ebermann ist selbst im Vergleich zu den restlichen Devantharen eher unbeständig. Aus diesem Grund verzichtet er auf die Herrschaft über eines der Menschenvölker zur Zeit der Himmelsschlangen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 229 Dazu ist er sehr wissbegierig, so erforscht er in einem abgelegenen Tal die Grünen Geister. Er ist sich auch nicht zu schade, seine momentane Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, wenn etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit weckt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 222 Wie alle Devanthar neigt er zur Arroganz, respektiert aber Mut. Nach der großen Schlacht gegen die Alben ist er von Hass gegen die Albenkinder, vor allem aber gegen die Elfen, erfüllt und widmet dieser Fehde seine gesamte Zeit. Trotz seines grenzenlosen Haßes ist er sehr geduldig und ein brillanter Taktiker (er liebt das Falrachspiel), der letztenendes nur von Emerelle knapp besiegt werden kann. Zumindest nach dem großen Krieg zeichnet er sich durch eine große Sammelleidenschaft aus. Besitz Vor dem Krieg gegen die Alben, kann er wie seine Brüder und Schwestern auf die Ressourcen aller Menschenreiche zugreifen. Mit genügend Zeit war er in der Lage sehr mächtige Artefakte mit seiner Magie zu versehen. Von seinem Bruder Langarm wurde er wie alle Devanthare mit mächtigen Waffen und Rüstungen ausgestattet. Nach dem großen Krieg sammelt er viele magische Artefakte. Dazu gehören unter anderem der Albenstein des Rajeemil, die (bereits zerbrochene) Dschinnkrone und ein Gallabaal. Mit Ausnahme des Albensteins lagert er alles in der Zerbrochenen Welt an einer Stelle, die nur durch einen bestimmten Albenpfad erreicht werden kann. In den Überresten von Selinunt befinden sich außerdem noch die Waffen und Rüstungen der Unsterblichen, sowie mindestens einer der Geflügelten Löwen. Biographie Vor dem großen Krieg gegen die Alben Erschaffung der Welten :Zusammen mit den restlichen Devanthar und den Alben erschuf er die Riesin Nangog. Nachdem diese die Welten Albenmark, Daia und die gleichnamige Welt Nangog erschaffen hatte, legte er die Riesin mit den anderen Schöpfern in einen Zauberschlaf und entfernte mit den anderen ihr Herz.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 283f. Affäre mit Anatu :Der Ebermann hatte eine Liebesaffäre mit der Devanthar Anatu und war regelmäßig im Palast aus Mondenlicht zu Gast. Nach dem Ista die Liebe Anatus zum Pupurnen aufdeckt und sie schwer verletzt, ist der Ebermann über die Beziehung so verletzt und glaubt den Beweisen Istas. So entscheiden alle Devanthar, dass Anatu nicht geheilt wird.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 237f. Erforschung der Grünen Geister :Der Ebermann lehnt die Herrschaft über eines der Menschenvölker ab und beginnt unter anderem mit der Erforschung der Grünen Geister. Einen Großteil seiner Zeit widmet er dem Wandern durch die Welten. Aufsummiert muss er aber viele Jahre in Abwechslung mit den anderen freien Devanthar über die ihre Herzhälfte von im Verbotenen Tal wachen. :Als ein Wächter des Verbotenen Tals begegnet er dort viele Jahrhunderte später dem Unsterblichen Aaron, der das Tal genauer untersuchen will. Der Ebermann beobachtet wie Aaron einen Grünen Geist in sein Schwert bannt. Aaron möchte wissen, was in diesem Tal verborgen ist. Der Manneber gibt ihm jedoch nur andeutungsweise zu verstehen, dass hier eine Hälfte des Herzes von Nangog verwahrt wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 441ff Ereignisse auf Nangog :Der Devanthar trifft auf der Welt Nangog zufällig auf drei Elfen (Nandalee, Gonvalon und Bidayn), die er verfolgtDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 920 und schließlich in einer Höhle stellt, bei der diese bereits gegen den Unsterblichen Aaron mit Shaya und den Zinnernen kämpfen. Er greift in den Kampf ein, indem er alle Magie an einem Fleck löschte, da sich das magische Gefüge gegen Bidayn und ihren Zeitzauber entgegen wandte. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1028 Er steht kurz vor dem Sieg, als Nandalee und Gonvalon eingreifen und mit Bidayn durch einen nahen Albenstern fliehen können. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas sehr Mächtiges spürte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1029ff Der Devanthar entdeckt, dass die Riesin Nangog sich aus ihrem Schlaf regt und Kräfte sammelt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1033 Aaron bittet ihn Shaya zu heilen und bietet ihm im Gegenzug einen Gefallen. Der Devanthar willigt ein.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1036 Schlacht bei Kush :Wie alle Devanthar ist er bei der Schlacht bei Kush zugegen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 810 Sie verfolgen außerdem das Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron. Sie entscheiden, dass Muwatta sterben muss, da die Bestechung von Bessos das Kräfteverhältnis der Schlacht gravierender beeinflusste. Ista tötet Muwatta und ernennt Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Elfenspitzel :Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle :Der Ebermann gehört zu den Devantharen, die die Blaue Halle vernichtetenDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff und versuchten die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in der Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Aaron im Gelben Turm :Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist der Ebermann anwesend. Er verfolgt wie seine Geschwister das Streitgespräch zwischen Aaron und Ista, die ihn zerstören möchte. Als Aaron von einer beginnenden Invasion durch die Albenkinder berichtet, erkundigt sich der Ebermann neugierig danach. So berichtet Aaron, dass Mischwesen die Menschen am Gelben Fluss angreifen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 765 Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts :Zusammen mit seinen Brüdern und Schwestern und den Unsterblichen traf er sich bei Selinunt, um einen Krieg gegen die Himmelsschlangen zu beginnen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. :Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Der Ebermann, seine Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Wahrheitsfindung über Anatus Verrat :Die Devanthar bringen ihre Herzhälfte aus dem Verbotenen Tal an einen sicheren Ort. Der Manneber bleibt jedoch dort und beobachtet wie Lyvianne dort hinkommt. Sie nimmt die Grünen Geister auf und untersucht die Reliefe im Tempel. Aus Neugier folgt er ihr nach Drusna nach Drei Eichen. Dort gibt er sich ihr zu erkennen. Sie entdecken, dass Anatu von zwei Begleitern bei der Ermordung des Purpurnen festgehalten wurde. Um mehr über die Wahrheit hinter dem Verrat Anatus herauszufinden, reist er mit ihrzum Palast aus Mondenlicht auf dem Berg Luma.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 220f. :Am zerstörten Palast beschwört der Ebermann die Stimme der Priesterin Alavašhi aus ihrem toten Schädel. Sie erzählt, dass sie von blonden Männern aus Drus getötet wurde. Außerdem gibt sie Preis, dass Langarm und der Gefiederte bei der Ermordung des Purpurnen dabei waren und Anatu festhielten. Das Bild auf der Stele, die diese Szene zeigt, hat die Steinmetzin Katakata im Auftrag der Iyali, der Zunge der Göttin Anatu, angefertigt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 230ff :Sie erkunden die Kammern von Iyali und stellen fest, dass sie sich im Wasser des Schweigens, einem Säurebad, das Leben nahm. Nur der Ring der Iyali blieb übrig. Lyvianne möchte mit Hilfe Matha Nahts und Blutmagie herausfinden, ob sich mit dem Ring die Geheimnisse Iyalis aufdecken lassen. Der Manneber lässt sie gewähren, allerdings räumt er ihr nur zwei Monate bis zum nächsten Treffen im Palast von Mondenlicht ein.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 241f. Schlacht um Wanu :Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angriffen. Der Ebermann macht gegenüber auffällige Bermerkungen zum Verrat von Anatu. Die Devanthar stellen eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammen, um die Albenkinder aus Nangog zu vertreiben.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 320f. :Der Ebermann und seine Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Langarm soll neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen und der Ebermann bietet ihm dabei seine Hilfe an.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502 Verrat und Gefängnis :Der Ebermann erwartet Lyvianne am Palast aus Mondenlicht, wird aber von seinen Geschwistern Ista, Langarm und dem Gefiederten überrascht und in einer darauffolgenden Auseinandersetzung bewusstlos geschlagen. Während der Bewusstlosigkeit kehrt auch Lyvianne zurück und wird von seinen Geschwistern getötet.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 791f. :Gemeinsam führen sie ihn in das Fjordland und schließen seine Geschwister ihn in eine Tropfsteinhöhle, die später als Höhle des Luth bei den Fjordländern bekannt ist, ein. Dabei weben sie einen perfiden Zauber ein, der die Zeit für den Devanthar schneller verstreichen vergehen lässt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 101f. Erst nachdem Jahrhunderte vergangen sind, gelingt es ihm den Zauber langsam zu brechen. Die Fjordländer richten einen Kult um die Gestalt hinter der Eiswand ein und halten ihn für ihren Gott Luth. Sie huldigen ihm mit aufgestellten Eisenmännern..Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1085f. Nach dem großen Krieg gegen die Alben Die Elfenjagd :Als Manneber suchte er kurz vdB Firnstayn heim. Er tötete die Jagdgruppe, die nach ihm ausgesandt wurde, nur Mandred ließ er am Leben, damit dieser sich nach Albenmark retten kann.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 7f. Danach schickte Emerelle eine Elfenjagd aus, um ihn zu jagen. Er tötete drei von den Jägern und mehrere der Weißen Wölfe und ließ den Rest zu der Höhle des Luth kommen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 110f. Dort schändete er einen der Eisenbärte, eines der Götzenbilder der Firnstayner. In der Höhle kam es zum Kampf. Dabei ließ er zuerst die Eiszapfen von der Decke fallen. Er tötete Vanna und verletzte Farodin schwer, aber Mandred konnte dem Körper vom Ebermann vermeintlich den Todesstoß versetzen. Der Ebermann hatte die Höhle allerdings mit einer Zeitfalle versehen. In den wenigen Tagen, die sie in der Höhle verbrachten, vergingen außerhalb Jahre. Unterdessen schlich sich der Devanthar in den Traum von Noroelle, wo er sich ihr in Gestalt von Nuramon zeigte. Im Traum zeugten sie ein Kind, Noroelle wurde anschließend auch im richtigen Leben schwanger. Damit war sein Ziel, ein Mischlingskind mit einer mächtigen Elfe zu bekommen, erreicht.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 142f. Zusätzlich erreichte er, dass Noroelle verbannt wurde und somit eine der mächtigsten Zauberweberinnen sich nicht in seinen Racheplan einmischen konnte. Noroelle erreichte aber vor ihrer Verbannung, dass selbst der Ebermann sein Kind nicht mehr finden konnte. :Der Devanthar kommt zu spät, um die Tötung Guillaumes durch die Stierköpfe Cabezans zu verhindern. Aus Wut verflucht er den König, dass dieser zeit seines Lebens an Krankheiten leiden würde, aber daran nicht sterben könnte. :Er zeugt mit Menschenfrauen mehrere Mischlingskinder. Bruder Jules :Als Bruder Jules ist er ein beliebter Gast in den Klöstern des Tjuredglaubens und ist die treibende Kraft hinter der Umformung der Tjuredkirche zu einer Kirche, welche alle Albenkinder vernichten möchte. Dafür erfindet er die Geschichte, dass er als kleiner Junge das Massaker in Aniscans überlebte und der einzige Zeuge für die Taten der Elfen war, und so die Menschheit um ihre Erlösung brachten. Da er als Bruder Jules mit seiner Devantharmagie vermeintlich "Wunder" wirken kann, glauben und verehren ihn die meisten Menschen. Erschaffung von Shi-Handan :In Koboldgestalt dringt der Devanthar in die Bibliothek von Iskendria ein, da er das Erschaffen von Shi-Handan verstehen will. Dabei tötet er den Hüter der Halle aus Licht, Galawayn, und verwandelt sich in diesen. Zu dieser Zeit treffen Ollowain und Ganda ein, um ein Mittel gegen die Yingiz zu finden, die in Albenmark eingedrungen sind. Als diese das Buch "Die Wege der Alben" finden, versucht er die beiden am Verlassen der Bibliothek zu hindern. Die Beiden können jedoch mit dem Buch entkommen.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 264ff :Auch versuchte er in seiner Zeit als Wanderpriester Jules im Anschluss mehrmals Shi Handan aus Menschen und Yingiz zu formen. Dazu richtete er abgelegene Klöster wie das Mons Gabino ein, in denen die Mönche eine starke Gemeinschaft bilden sollten, um dem Geist des Yingiz zu widerstehen. Da dies am Anfang nicht gelang, schob er die Toten den Albenkindern unter. So stehen die 30 Märtyrer später als Symbol für den Haß der Tjuredkirche gegenüber den Albenkindern. Da er eine Spielernatur ist, ließ er den Ordensbruder Guido überleben, damit dieser versuchen kann ihn aufzuhalten. Er pflanzte ihm allerdings Würmer ins Gehirn, die ihn daran hindern sollen, über das Gesehene zu reden oder direkt zu schreiben.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 287ff :Während des dritten Trollkrieges erschafft er die Shi-Handan, die die Völker Albenmarks angreifen sollen, welche sich noch neutral verhalten. Dabei wählt er unter anderem das Regufium des heiligen Lucien unter dessen Abt Sebastien.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 373 Die Albenkinder werden also vermeintlich von den Shi-Handan Skanga´s, also von den Trollen angegriffen. Diese Völker stellen sich daraufhin auf die Seite Emerelle´s. Damit will der Devanthar ein völliges Ausbluten Albenmarks erreichen. Adrien und der Orden vom Aschenbaum :Er stellt fest, dass ein militärischer Arm in "seiner" Kirche von Vorteil sein kann und beginnt mit der Ausbildung von immer einem von seinen Mischlingskindern in der Nähe der Ruine von Selinunt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 74ff Bis er Adrien "erwählt" sind allerdings alle seiner Kinder während der Ausbildung gestorben. Da er keine Lust hat immer ihr Grab zu schaufeln entscheidet sich er sich, dass bei der Ausbildung die Anwärter immer als erstes ihr eigenes Grab schaffen müssen (so entsteht später die Tradition der Türme von Valloncour).Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 128Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 143 Adrien überlebt dies und Jules beginnt dessen Ausbiludng, um einen Ritterorden zu gründen. Jules überzeugt ihn davon, den Namen Michel Sarti anzunehmen und lässt den Jungen glauben, der Söldner sei dessen Vater gewesen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 182ffElfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 194ff : Nachdem Adrien bei Jules zum Ritter ausgebildet wird, will Jules dafür sorgen, dass dieser Elodia aus dem Kopf bekommt. Er reist nach Nantour, um Elodia verschwinden zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit den Wachen erwischen sie sie beim Fleischhauer und bezichtigen sie des Beischlafs.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 219ff Auf Bestreben von Bruder Jules werden sowohl Elodia als auch Jean zu König Cabezan gebracht.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 225 :Wieder erwarten übersteht Adrien die siebenjährige Ausbildung, bei der er den Haß auf die Albenkinder eingebläut bekommt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 471ff Zum Abschluss bekommt Adrien aus den Ruinen von Selinunt eine der Rüstungen der Unsterblichen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 493ff Da der mittlerweile junge Mann dem Devanthar ans Herz gewachsen ist, beschließt er sich in ein Schimmel mit dem Namen Weißer Donner zu verwandeln und Adrien, der sich nun Michel Sarti nennt, zu begleiten. Allerdings spricht er in Pferdegestalt zu Adrien um ihn noch eine Weile anzuleiten, während dieser den Orden vom Aschenbaum gründet.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 516ff :Als Adrien später nach der Ermordung Cabezan an einer Vergiftung stirbt, verwandelt sich der Devanthar in diesen und wirkt an dessen statt an der Vergrößerung des Ordens vom Aschenbaum.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 873Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 878 Ordenskönig :Später etwa zwischen 250 und 550 ndBElfenlied (Heyne 2009), S. 304 führt der Manneber die Tjuredkirche in falscher Gestalt als Glaubenskönig Therdavan Scallopius an und weitet den Einfluss der Tjuredkirche auf Fargon und Angnos aus und beseitigt alle andere Religionen. Dabei kommt es immer wieder zu Konflikten zwischen Angnos und Drusna. Dabei hätte die Kirche zum Ende hin beinah eine existentielle Niederlage gegen die Drusnier hinnehmen müssen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 631 Der Ebermann begibt sich außerdem auf die Suche nach verloren gegangen Albensteinen. Er findet den Stein des Rajeemil und begibt sich auf die Suche nach dem Feueropal aus der Dschinnkrone. Dabei zieht er neues Albenpfade auf denen er sich bewegt und seinen Verfolgern Nuramon, Farodin und Mandred Zeitsprünge einhandelt.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 640 Dreikönigsschlacht und Tod :Der Devanthar lässt eine große Flotte bauen, um im Jahr 548 ndB Firnstayn zu erobern und so Albenmark von der Hilfe derer abzuschneiden.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 658 Während dieses Gefechtes, der Dreikönigsschlacht, schaffen es aber die Fjordländer, die Elfen und die Trolle vereint seine Truppen nieder zuwerfen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 733 Da er es nicht geschafft hatte, seine größte Gegnerin Emerelle zu vernichten, schafft er mitten in der Bucht einen Albenstern, der in die Leere der Zerbrochenen Welt führt, um so viele wie möglich (am liebsten Skanga oder Emerelle) in den Tod zu reißen. Er kann mit knapper Not entkommen, da Emerelle dabei war einen Zauber zu weben, der ihn ansonsten getötet hätte. Sein Albenweg ins Nichts kann aber noch rechtzeitig von dieser unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Davor wurden allerdings viele Schiffe der Tjuredkirche und ein paar der Trolle (auf einem befand sich der Trollkönig Boldor) ins Nichts gezogen.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 740f. Selbst seine Flucht inszeniert er noch als Zeitfalle, bei der er versucht die Mächtigen Albenmarks hinter sich her zu locken und so aus dem "Spiel" zu nehmen. Wieder erwarten folgen ihm nur Farodin, Nuramon, Mandred und Liodred, welche allerdings zuvor von Emerelle mit Waffen ausgestattet wurden, die den Devanthar töten konnten. Die vier stellen den Devanthar in dessen Schatzkammer in der zerbochenen Welt. Dieser tötet Liodred und steht kurz vor dem Sieg, als die Halsketten von Farodin und Nuramon, die Steine Noroelle´s, ihre magische Macht entfalten und den Ebermann seiner Macht und seines Augenlichtes berauben.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 756f. Daraufhin ist es den Dreien möglich den Devanthar endgültig zu töten.Die Elfen (Heyne 2014), S. 766 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar